Wicked Love
by BlindLove238
Summary: Mello and Matts relashionship is put to the test when a new student arrives.Near and Emma finally express their love but can the new kid ruin it all? MelloxMatt NearxOC NearxMello. YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.


Chapter 1 

"KNOCK KNOCK", yelled Matt. "Coming", Mello replied. . "Oh hi Matt um well this is great you um made it", said Mello nervously. "Are you okay Mello you seem a little tense", questioned Matt. "No I'm fine I'm just tad bit nervous about this being my 16th birthday party", said Mello taking a deep breath,obviously lieing.

"Hello **Matt** I didnt know **you** were going to be here", said Near. "Okay listen up **squirt**, us being here at the same time is obviously making Mello freak out, so if you have a problem with me we can discuss it some other time" said Matt as he took out a cigerette and lit it. " Matt, no smoking",yelled Mello as he swiped the cigerette from Matt's hand and threw it out. "Near why dont you go play with Emma she has been watching you for about 10 minutes, and Matt why dont you get the music going", said Mello.

"Hi Emma do you want to go up stairs and hang out its pretty loud down here",said Near gesturing to the stairs. "Well are you sure Matt will be okay with it I mean that is his room", asked Emma. "Its okay were not going to Matt's room were going to the attic above it", answered Near. "Sure, lets go", said Emma. Near walked over to Emma and grabed her hand, then he led her up the stairs to the attic. The attic was small and dusty with pale blue wallpaper with tiny pink flowers that were starting to chip away.

Emma walked over and sat on the old rusted trunk right by Near and said "This place is ancient, I mean look at that old baby crib its so old the monkeys on it are starting to fade. "Hey I wonder what is in this old trunk, do you want to look inside", asked Near. "Yeah mabye we will find out who's room this use to be",said Emma as she helped Near open the lid. "Wow that girl is really cute",said Near picking up a photograph. "Oh my god thats an old picture of Mello,well I admit Mello was a cute little **girl**",said Emma giggling.

"Hey Emma your a really smart girl you know that and I'm sure you will get into Wammy's",said Near putting his hand on Emma's sholder and kissing her gently on cheek. Emma was speechless for a few seconds then she said "Well I better get going back to my room"."Yeah well me to",said Near as he followed her down the stairs. When Emma got back to her room she sat on her bed and remembered that this was still Mello's birthday party and that she needed to give him his gift so she walked down stairs to give it to him.

"Here you go Mello",said Emma handing the brightly colored box to Mello."Thank you very much",said Mello. "Emma why dont you go change into your nicest dress and ask Near to dance, I bet he will say yes",said Riuzaki. "Okay"said Emma as she ran up stairs and tore apart her room until she found the most beautiful white changed and went down stairs, and to her surprise she saw Near standing at the bottom of the stairs in a wihte tux, waiting to dance with her.

"Would you like to dance",asked Near blushing so much that he looked like a red apple. "Sure",said Emma grabing Near's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. Near placed one hand on Emma's hip and his other was firmly intertwined with was dancing with Emma when he asked "Emma what is your real name". "Its Emmeth,I know its weird isnt it",said Emma. "No its not weird its, its beautiful",said Near as he look directly into Emma's clear blue eyes and relised he was in love."So whats your name",asked Emma. "Its Nate, Nate Rivers",replied Near.

Chapter 2 

BEEP BEEP BEEP click. "Huh what time is it,**OH MY GOD **its wendsday I have to get ready for my test"shouted Emma as she stood up got dressed and rushed for Watari's office. "Watari I'm here I'm ready",said Emma as she crashed through the door to find a pale gray room with a big metal chair in the center. "Watari what is all this",asked Emma sounding slightly frightened. "Well Emma this is the test chair, I want you to sit in it put on the helmet and think the strongest thought you have ever thought of ",said Watari.

Emma walked over to the chair and sat down ,placed the helmet on her head and thought the hardest she had ever thought. The dial on the top of the chair began to spin until it made a loud clicking sound,then Watari walked over and took the helmet off Emma's head and helped her out of the chair. "Emma you are a very intelligent girl congradulations you past the test",said Watari with a smile."Really oh my god I have to tell Near",said Emma as she opened the door ran to the court yard were she found Near and told him everything.

"Emma thats brilliant ,but I have a question for you and I have been waiting to ask you this question since the first day we ever met", said Near taking ahold of Emma's hand. "Yes what is it Near",asked Emma already knowing what the question is."Emma will you go out with me",asked Near."Yes",said Emma as she kissed Near."Near ,Emma what do you think your doing", said Matt interupting the kiss. "I'm kissing my girlfriend Matt, do you have a problem with that",said Near. "No, not at all I will just let you guys get back to what you were doing",said Matt as he headed off in the direction of Mello's room.

"Mello. Near and Emma are making out in the middle of the cort yard ",said Matt, outragged. "Good that boy needed a girlfriend",said Mello. "Dont you think he is just a bit young to be making out with a girl he is only 14", said Matt starting to calm down. "Matt, you and me made out when we were only 13", said Mello, absently playing with a lock of his golden hair. "Hehe we were doing much more than that", said Matt walking over to the bed wich he and Mello share.

Mello leaned over and kissed Matt, only pulling away when he needed air. Matt slid his hand up Mello's shirt tracing the burn marks."Enough", said Mello as he slapped away Matt's hand. "Mells I'm sorry, I didnt mean to upset you. Mells please dont be this way" said Matt. Mello didnt answer, instead he grabed his jacket and left.


End file.
